Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 3 \\ 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 3 & 6\end{array}\right]$